If I Never Knew You
by lovinglylucius
Summary: Marcus flint thinks he has found the perfect girl but can he keep her? or will his enemy or best friend move in on his territory? MF/OC OW/OC AP/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Lucius stared intently at the dying amber fire in his study. His mind was once again dwelling on an event which haunted his dreams and his memories, one he was forced to relive more than any of his previous in digressions.

Narcissa paced outside the door she wanted to enter, but feared her husband's mood was not unsatisfactory. In recent times he spent almost every moment alone. She wanted to help him, but she also knew what haunted his mind for the memory was burned clear in her own mind as well; there was little she could say to ease his mind. She thought about knocking but decided against it, she entered the study and with one glance at her husband her thoughts were confirmed.

"Lucius why do you torture yourself with this?" she asked concerned.

"How can I not?" his voice was emotionless.

14 years ago

Lucius and Narcissa were anticipating the birth of their son. Lucius's mother was living in France on the family's other estate with Lucius's sister Cassiopeia who had a three year old Elladora. This had been a disastrous event in which his sister and Regulas Black had a child. Of course the family managed to cover it up nicely and many if not all had forgotten the event entirely. After all the Black and Malfoy families were both feared and respected. After the event Cassiopeia was sent away so she couldn't embarrass the family any further. However, the night of June 1st a storm had brewed outside and the wind howled angry against the manor. Lucius who had remained up late to finish some work was in his study when he heard the doors in the main hall to fly open. He drew his wand and walked into the main entrance hall there on the ground lay his badly injured sister with her daughter who seemed petrified. She ran to Lucius and hid behind him. Narcissa was at the top of the stairs overseeing the scene.

"What has happened?" Lucius asked She did not answer him all she managed to say was

"Take Elladora please I beg you! raise her as your own I failed" she was out of breath and was bleeding a profusely.

"What a touching family reunion" Bellatrix was standing in the doorway and with one flick of her wand she finished Cassiopeia off.

"Bellatrix what was the reason for this?" Lucius he seethed

"She was a traitor " there was a hint of smug satisfaction in her voice. She was proud of her work as usual.

" So you took it into your own hands? The Dark Lord prefers to deal with traitors himself!" Lucius replied trying to pry the three year old off his leg. Narcissa came running down the stairs and picked up Elladora.

"The Dark Lord gave me this honor Lucius. Are you losing your touch? You can't even control your own family."

"Get Out!" Lucius bellowed at her. He would not stand to be insulted by her in his own house. Bellatrix turned and walked out of the house muttering something about a weak family.

Narcissa looked at Lucius with tears in her eyes, Cassiopeia had been the only member of the Malfoy family who had ever been kind in any way to her. Lucius summoned a house elf to clean up the body, he  
started to head for his study when his wife's voice caught his attention.

"Lucius, what are we going to do with her?" Narcissa questioned completely shocked regarding the events that had just unfolded. She hoped with all her heart she could keep Elladora, who was currently asleep in her arms.

"Put her to bed in one of the rooms close to ours, I suppose you will need to arrange for a room to be made up for her." Narcissa was happy with this response, she took the small girl upstairs and laid down on the guest bed with her, she was so small to have endured the events of the night. Narcissa brushed the girl's blonde hair out of her face. She was unmistakably a Malfoy: she had the same silvery-gray eyes of Lucius and Cassiopeia with platinum blonde hair she would blend in the family quite well. Before Narcissa knew it she too had fallen asleep, Lucius peeked in the door to check on Elladora he saw his wife also asleep and shut the door. Elladora was in good hands with Narcissa who would be a great mother, he went into his own room. He did not sleep, merely laid in the bed wondering what kind of world his son was being born into. What kind of memories Elladora would have about this event, and how he was going to explain this to her when she was older. After a while he got up and walked around the manor looking in the baby's room, the study, the library then settled in at his desk ready for whatever fate held for him next.

Present

"Lucius her mind was made up when she went to Dumbledore, nothing could have saved her" Narcissa said at length.

"yes she sealed her own fate but I will never be able to forgive myself."

Narcissa knew the talking any further on this subject would only result in anger, so she changed the subject. "So have you thought about the Flint's offer, or the Prucey's ?" she questioned her husband.

"Yes my dear I have" he looked tired as though he hadn't slept in quite some time. "I feel as though we still have some time, Elladora is only16. She has another year till we decide."

"But if we wait too long I fear she may not handle such news well. After all she is dating Marcus, now seems like the right time." Narcissa was worried her husband's lack of urgency could be a downfall.

"we shall see I have consented to her spending Christmas holidays with the Flint's and if all goes well, we could have a arrangement by year's end" Lucius tone clearly decided this conversation was over.

"Very well, goodnight" she left the study and headed upstairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 the train ride..

Elladora said goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa on the train platform. She was ready to tackle her sixth year, and she made prefect. Draco followed behind her as they parted ways to be

with their respected friends; Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, went to find a compartment and probably cause some trouble with Harry Potter and his friends. Elladora looked around the

platform, she saw Percy Weasly helping some first years get their belongings on the train, she was about to head in that direction when she heard

"Ella" it was Marcus Flint her boyfriend of about six months heading in her direction.

"Marcus" she smiled and ran to give him a hug and kiss, the summer had been long and she had only seen him a few times they both had pretty old fashioned families, so they mostly

wrote to each other. He wrapped his arm around her and the boarded the train. Together the pair looked for a compartment they finally found one and sat down.

"so my darling how was your summer without me?" questioned Marcus.

"it was terribly sad and lonely without you" she laughed as soon as the words left her mouth. She snuggled closer to him and looked out at the bustling train station.

Marcus smiled he had missed the incredibly sarcastic girl that was now leaning against him. Soon their moment was interrupted as Adrian Prucey, and Alexander Montague walked into

the compartment and took seats across the way.

"Well, well, well looks like the favorite couple is back together again." Montague commented. Adrian just smiled and looked out the window; he seemed to be looking anywhere but at

Ella and Marcus. The compartment door slid open again only this time a girl stood in the door way, Penelope Clearwater. "Elladora, Adrian, all the prefects are meeting in the front cabin

to discuss some of the duties and rules if you would like to join?"

"Oh right," Ella stood up and smiled at Adrian "I didn't know you made prefect?" and from the faces around the room she wasn't the only one. Marcus and Montague were both

exchanging blank stares.

"yeah I made it. It's not a big deal." He stood up and walked out of the compartment without another word. Ella gave a smile to Marcus and followed Adrian out.

"Adrian….wait up" Ella called trying to catch up with him… "what's wrong?" she questioned

"Nothing" Adrian responded picking up his pace and putting more distance between them.

Meanwhile

Montague and Marcus began talking about ways to improve the Slytherin team when the conversation took a turn to personal matters,

"So how have you managed to keep Ella?" questioned Montague

"Where just good, I can't say much else. We have a good thing going."

"Yeah but doesn't it get hard being all romantic? I've been through about four girls this summer alone."

"Yeah, well Alex it's all about the girl you pick, and your taste isn't always amiable." Marcus replied trying to avoid talking about his relationship with another guy, he barely spoke to Ella

about it.

"Well Marcus we can't all find a pretty Pureblood, with a fantastic family now can we. It's hard enough to find a Pureblood girl at all that isn't tainted by muggles. If I were you I'd keep a

close eye on her, you don't want to lose that."

Marcus nodded and the conversation once again moved back to school but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if Alex was right…

Ella's POV

She sat next to Adrian trying to get his attention but with no success he was avoiding her at all costs.

"So" Penelope continued, "we will need to set up a schedule of when each of us can walk the halls, I vote we have members from different houses paired up together, so if a problem

arises it can be handled efficiently. So who wants to pair up?"

Adrian picked Melinda Bobbin right off the bat, and the remaining pairs were quickly appearing. Ella searched the room for someone she could stand or more someone Marcus wouldn't

be jealous over. Then she spotted the perfect partner, she walked across the compartment and sat down next to Percy Weasly. Percy smiled as she sat down next to him, he couldn't

believe his luck, she had top grades and was now talking with him like they were friends. Not to mention he had liked her since their second year. He wasn't even sure what she was

saying but it didn't matter, of all the Slytherins she was by far the only one he liked.

"So I was wondering, do you think you would want to be my partner?" after a moment of silence she added "if you don't want to it's okay I can find someone else..?"

Percy finally snapped out of his thoughts, "What? No, I'd love to be your partner." Ella smiled and gave him a hug. She could only imagine the look Penelope was giving her "Great

thanks a bunch," she walked back over to where Adrian was sitting.

"Oh Ella, you're already breaking hearts and it's only the first day" Adrian sighed, and gave her a small smile.

Ella smiled inwardly, whatever she had done to make Adrian mad had been forgiven.

"Yep, and by day three there will be more" they both started laughing as they headed back down the train to their compartment.

Authors note: I hope you all like it so far…. Much more to come I promise! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Well its been forever since i updated it kept saying error when i went to add more chapters... not sure if anyone is still reading this but i plan on updating soon, i have not forgot about this story but i have been away from writing for awhile.. much longer chapters to come just wanted to put alittle bit up! Please read and Review any ideas or thoughts are welcome, i have a general idea for the story but am willing to take suggestions?**

* * *

Chapter 3

The train ride to Hogwarts seemed to take seemingly forever, for Marcus his mind was thinking of so many things, it seemed he was unable to join in on the conversation, he merely sat staring out the window.

Ella noticed Marcus seemed unusually preoccupied, but she decided to speak with him later without their friends around. Instead she listened to the boys talk Quidditch and so many other things. Finally after their arrival they go in the carriages and headed to the castle, once they were all seated the new first years were all sorted the feast began.

Ella and Adrian took the new Slytherin first years and led them down to the dungeons. Once everyone had settled in their respective rooms, Ella went to look for Marcus but she couldn't find him anywhere. She left the common room and went to check the halls, she was walking up on the third floor near the Gryffindor common room when she bumped into Oliver Wood.

"Oh I'm sorry i wasn't paying attention" she mumbled looking up at him

"Don't worry about it" he said after she had already started to walk away quickly, he watched as she hurried out of sight. He had seen her around but he had never actually talked to her, he felt like he was under a spell, he realized he was still standing still and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room,

Ella finally gave up looking for Marcus, he would find her if he wanted her, she had bigger problems, her mind had been racing since she got on the train, so many thoughts, and so many doubts. She was now climbing the steps to the top of the Astronomy tower, she reached the top and starred out at the quite landscape that surrounded the castle, she felt a tear fall from her eyes, for the first time she wasn't sure if her relationship would work out, but more importantly she wasn't sure if she wanted it too... Finally she looked at her watch it was late she had been up here far too long, she needed to get back before her roommates came looking for her, she took a deep breath wiped her face and walked back the Slytherin common room went straight to her room and went to bed ignoring everyone, including Marcus on her way up the stairs, she pulled the blanket over her head and exhaled. What was happening to her, what where these feelings...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so here is Chapter 4, as promised its starting to get longer and the plot is beginning to develop please bare with me this is really all an introduction to the OC and some of the characters, major developments to come and will move faster and jump time in upcoming chapters, still working on the rest if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story let me know? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

MPOV

He watched as Ella practically ran past him on her way up the stairs, he just wanted to talk to her but she seemed to not even notice his presence. He walked up the stairs and went right climbing further until he came to the boys dormitories, he roomed with Montague, Adrian, and Higgs. He had no desire to speak to any of them so he pulled the curtains around his bed and unpacked. His roommates were wondering around bragging about all the girls they could sleep with by the second week, Marcus just listened, he was happy with his relationship and Ella was of course better looking than any of the girls mentioned in this competition. Yet he always felt he had to be protective of her his biggest fear was losing what he had. He shook of his mental musings, he needed to appear calm as usual so he joined in on their conversation even throwing in a few of his past conquests as suggestions.

* * *

Ella woke with a start, it was still very early but her dream had been anything but normal. She hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed in her school robes, and brushed her long straight blonde hair. She picked up her schedule and placed some books into her bag, and quietly left her room and headed to the great hall to get an early breakfast. The plan had been to try and focus on her school work, she hadn't expected to see many Slytherins up early but it appeared that Adrian had the same idea, she dropped her books next to him.

"Hey, so uh do you mind if I join you?" she asked mockingly as she sat down.

Adrian laughed "What if I had said I did mind?" he asked trying to sound serious

"UHH you couldn't say no to me!" she exclaimed hugging him, "You're my best friend" He laughed, but inwardly knew she was right he couldn't say no to her but it wasn't because she was his friend. Noticing the now semi awkward silence, he hastily changed the subject.

"So what's the schedule look like this year?" He asked pensively he had always had the same classes as she had, after all that's how they met. They were two of the smartest in their class.

"Well we have advanced potions , then advanced defense against the dark arts..." she continued to list the long and complex schedule they had decided to take for their sixth year, but he wasn't listening at all he was looking at the one girl that made him happy. He then refocused his attention on the room, he couldn't think about her like that he knew that she was "in love" with his other best friend. Just then he saw the rest of the crew walking in their direction, Alexander Montague, and Marcus Flint. They continued to chat about classes, Ella noticed that she and Marcus didn't have a single class together, in fact she didn't have any with Alex either, looked like it was just back to her and Adrian the dynamic duo.

Soon they all parted ways and Alex and Marcus headed up stairs to intermediate transfiguration, and Ella and Adrian went down to the dungeons for potions. Ella and Adrian decided to sit in the far left side of the closer to the wall so Adrian could lean back, slowly the rest of the class filed in, of particular interest was Oliver Wood and Percy Weasly.

Oliver looked around he spotted Ella sitting far in the back, he took the seat next to Percy not too far away from her, he thought he saw her smile at him, but didn't want to look back to check. He then continued to listen to Percy rant about some 1st years who had gotten lost on the moving staircases, and how it took him hours to retrieve them... Wood looked around at the rest of the members of the class unlike most, the upper level classes were far more integrated in terms of houses. Professor Snape walked in and immediately began writing up on the board,

"So which one of you can tell me what ingredients are necessary for the Draught of Peace?"

Silence filled the classroom each student was furiously flipping pages in the book, Snape sneered at the class, when Ella rose her hand.

"Yes Miss Malfoy?" he questioned, his tone almost friendly,

"It requires powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, and for a more appealing taste, a drop of peppermint for flavor" she responded with a smile,

"Correct Miss Malfoy I'm glad some of you remember something from your OWL's perhaps the rest of you wouldn't mind refreshing your memories I would like a complete list of all the potions that were included on your OWLS and a complete list of ingredients."

He then continued to teach but Oliver wasn't sure if he would be any good at advanced potions but, he hoped that maybe Ella could help him.

Ella smirked at Adrian, he was glaring at her in utter disbelief, that had to have been one of the most obscure of all questions to possibly ask. Ella continued taking notes for the remainder of class trying to remain focused was the most challenging part, yet it was vital to pass the class. Every ten minutes or so Ella would elbow Adrian to make sure he was staying awake. Soon the hour class was over and they all rushed out as fast as possible, they already had a ton of work due for the next class and they could only imagine what the other professors had in store, and they were right. This new defense against the dark arts professor Gilderoy Lockheart, wanted a whole piece of parchment on his most fascinating exploit, while the rest of the homework was more scholarly. McGonagall wanted a detailed analysis on the essential properties of transfiguration, while Binn's requested a term research project on the Goblin Rebellion of 1569, and finally Flitwick's essay on the importance of charms in the 20th century.

"Adrian do you realize that we are never going to leave the library this year..?" Ella questioned, somewhere on the verge of a breakdown after only the first day.

"Well we can always not do it" he suggested, then laughed at the look of pure indignation that he received

"That's not even funny can you imagine if we walked into class without anything for Snape" she exclaimed, Adrian laughed at the thought.

"Well we can divide and conquer, I say you start with potions and I will do transfiguration, we can both do charms and start our goblin research sometime next week" he said quite pleased with his brilliant idea.

She smiled "Now that's much more like it." They headed to the library to get started so they could get something done before dinner. They found table in the back of the library and spread out all the assignments. Ella was pouring over potions books, while Adrian was staring at his transfiguration book unable to understand a single word. Soon the library began to fill up with other students as well, Ella even notice the second year Hermoine or something like that with a large stack of books attempting to make it to a table. She continued to glance around looking at all the familiar faces, and then a voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Ella, right...?" The voice of Oliver wood questioned from the side of their table. Adrian looked up at this point he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Wood it's our sixth year and you're still learning names" Adrian sneered.

Wood completely ignored the comment because Ella had started to talk.

"Yeah that's me" she smiled back, she was surprised he didn't know her name she was a prefect after all, and well she knew everyone in her class, but she figured maybe he was just trying to make conversation. She completely ignored Adrian's rude comment as usual.

"Well, me and Percy are working on that potions assignment, we thought maybe we could work together?" He asked hopefully, he noticed Adrian roll his eyes, but Ella didn't seem to even notice.

"Of course we could sure use the help." she smiled imagining the face Adrian was probably making behind her, but in the end she really could use the help.

Percy and Oliver pulled chairs over and joined the table, Adrian appeared as though he would have preferred to sit through another potions class with Snape then sit at the table. Ella had always been too friendly to the other houses in his opinion, she had friends in almost every house except Gryffindor. He focused back to the assignment he was attempting to complete, but he couldn't concentrate his mind kept wandering to anything but transfiguration. Soon the group decided to call it quit, and went their separate ways to dinner, Ella waved goodbye to the Gryffindors while Adrian just continued walking.

Soon they met up with Marcus and Alexander, and headed into the Great Hall. Marcus slipped his arm around Ella's small waist as they headed in the direction of the Slytherin table she leaned into him placing a small kiss on his cheek this small sign of affection triggered his trademark smirk. The conversation at dinner mainly regarded how awful classes were going to be and how the boys couldn't wait for q tryouts to begin. Even Ella was excited Draco was trying out for seeker, he had a fair chance she helped him train over the summer, she would have killed for the chance to try out but Lucius and Narcissa would not their daughter play the sport. As Narcissa had lectured her over and over again it was not proper, and husbands did not want quidditch players to raise their children she also couldn't imagine the looks of the guys if she even showed up on the pitch, but it didn't matter quidditch was out of the question.

The rest of the day faded into the past, the students from all houses were now filling the halls with noise and occasional shouts. Some students were trying to enjoy the last few days of warm weather before the cold winter wind and snow blew in, some studied their books to prepare for the challenging term ahead, and some used this time to catch up with their friends they had missed over break. While the Slytherins tended to stay in their usual clicks somewhere scattered throughout the crowd with other friends. Out at the quidditch pitch some were practicing trying to get ready for tryouts tomorrow, while others just watched or took pictures.

Adrian sat in the common room with Alex, they had been talking about some of the plans for the year, in addition to which girls they would be taking to Hogsmede in a couple weekends.

"I could use a shot of fire whiskey after today" Adrian commented. While they were discussing how they wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks.

"I would too with the courses you took." Alex laughed, and shook his head he knew why Adrian worked so hard in classes, it was not because he wanted to work in the ministry, he had that job regardless of his marks, but it was more to impress a certain lady, who unfortunately for Adrian didn't take that too much. it was clearly evident in her current choice. For Alex this was the hardest part he knew Adrian wanted Ella but he also knew he could never tell Marcus, if the situation ever became reveled he dreaded the thought.

"So this season, who is your top pick for seeker?" Adrian questioned,

"I haven't thought about it" Alex responded thinking through the list of possibilities, when Marcus came down the stairs,

"Adrian, don't you have duty tonight with Ella?" he asked confused

"No, she is with uh Weasley" Adrian answered standing up and heading up the stairs and out of sight.

Marcus and Alex picked back up on their strategy session from earlier, debating all the new formations to try and what the position outlooks where. After all tryouts were tomorrow and they needed to have a good and fast team this year...

* * *

Please Review:)))


End file.
